East Concordia
East Concordia is the country that is predominately populated by and run by Magus. While it used to be adjacent to West Concordia it is now physical separated from it and know functions as it's own independent country. History About 20 years ago, the Magus migrated from the country of Clearfell after deciding they needed a larger country for each Magister to rule their own city-state separately in whatever way they saw fit. They discovered that the Normans had already supplanted themselves there so they begrudgingly took only the eastern half of the country for themselves while the Normans took the west side. The Magus kept to themselves as their society operated almost strictly by magic while the Normans relied on science and progression to develop their culture. Most Magus are dedicated traditionalists so anything that does not follow in their beliefs is usually frowned upon or at least regarded with skepticism. Regardless, the Normans are a curious and open-minded race that wanted to learn more about magic and Magus culture in general. Many Normans moved themselves to Pacis since it was the city-state closest to Gilt Edge, the capital of Western Concordia. The Incident About 10 years after the migration on the night of February 24th, the most valued scientific research center of Western Concordia was set ablaze. The incident was actually revealed to be arson but the culprit was never identified. The Norman populous was outraged as it was obvious that the attack was incited by a Magus. Many people lobbied for a more invasive investigation reasoning that desperate times called for desperate measures, but the police refused to violate the rights of their allies without lawful justification. The harmless protesting eventually turned into destructive rioting. A string of arson attacks took place in Pacis since it was the closest East Concordian city-state to Gilt Edge. Many families were left homeless and the emotional discord that came from this incident would cause the entire ordeal to be known as; "The Tragedy". In order to avoid an all out war, both the president and majority of the Magistrates agreed that it was best for each side to keep to themselves permanently. Thus the "Great Separation" took place. The country was physically parted in half and East and West Concordia exist as two distinct countries that are forbidden by law to interact with one another. Current Country Government The country runs on an aristocracy like system that puts the most accomplished and capable sorcerers in power. Especially those who hold hereditary titles or have bloodline connections to former rulers. These rulers are known as Magisters and depending on the region's form of society, they can rise to power or be chosen in a number of ways. City States East Concordia is still populated almost entirely by Magus with the few Norman citizens residing in Pacis. The country is split up into 8 different city-states each with their own unique customs and aesthetics. They are as follows; [[Pacis|'Pacis']]: 'Ruled by Magister Sofia. Predominately populated by light magic users. [[Shadowgate|'Shadowgate]]''': '''Formerly ruled by Magister Seth, currently ruled by a compilation of statesmen. Populated mostly by dark magic users. '''Wildspell: '''Ruled by Briar Birch. Populated mostly by terra magic users. '''Pancha Sila: '''Ruled by Magister and Arcane Scholar Kunzang. Populated mostly by aero magic users. '''Lakemoore: '''Ruled by Magister Zelroth. Populated almost entirely by hydro magic users. '''Relica: '''Ruled by Magister Aziza. Populated almost entirely by energy magic users. '''Obsidian City: '''Ruled by Magister/Empress Mei Zheng. Population is mostly pyro magic users. '''Sanctus: '''Ruled by Magister Josiah. Population is a mixed bag of Magus. Category:Magus Category:East Concordia